1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to new antibiotic substances. More particularly, the invention relates to a microbial product called naphthyridinomycin complex, to individual components thereof called naphthyridinomycin A and naphthyridinomycin B, and to methods for the production of the foregoing substances.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Naphthyridinomycin complex as normally obtained from fermentation broths is a mixture comprising a major component (naphthyridinomycin A) and a minor component (naphthyridinomycin B). The major and minor components have many chemical and physical properties in common. The molecular structure of naphthyridinomycin A has been established by X-ray crystallography. The structure features a substituted quinone ring fused to an unusual alkaloid structure possessing three tertiary amines, see below. This unusual structure for naphthyridinomycin A appears to render this component, as well as the other antibiotic substance of this invention, unique in the field of antibiotics.